Passive UHF RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) systems have been developed for use with automated inventory tracking and item identification. However, available RFID systems do not function well when used in the presence of materials having variable characteristics. For example, changes in dielectric constant can cause a specifically designed RFID system to be detuned. Further, RFID systems can be sensitive to antenna deformation when exposed to changes in pressure, stress and temperature. Therefore, existing RFID systems have failed or had very poor performance in environments of varying pressure, stress and temperature.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative stretchable RFID devices that provide a broad impedance bandwidth.